Know Thy Enemy, Date Thy Enemy
by SamRH
Summary: Iroh and Aunt Wu take matters into their own hands when they set up two unexpected people on a blind date. Can they put aside their differences and realize that they're not so different after all? Zutara oneshot. Slightly based on spoilers


**Know Thy Enemy, Date Thy Enemy**

Zuko sat on the bed picking at the calloused skin between his fingers, thoughts swarming his mind. He and his uncle Iroh had arrived at Ba Sing Se the previous night and were now staying at a run down house near the edge of the city.

_So this is what I've become, nothing but a dirty refugee running from my own nation and struggling to survive. Well, almost struggling, if it weren't for the Blue Spirit… Uncle knows that I've taken the liberty to steal in order to put food in our mouths. I can tell he doesn't like the idea, although he has kept quiet about the matter._

Zuko's thoughts were quickly interrupted when said uncle burst in the door in a frantic manner. Zuko stood up, caught off guard.

"Zuko! What are you doing? You're going to be late!"

"Late for what?" asked Zuko, sitting back on the bed.

Iroh smiled, "The Ba Sing Se Ball, of course."

Soaking in this information, Zuko remained silent for a few seconds. "And what _exactly_ made you think that I would want to go?"

"I just assumed that you would want to partake in the festivities of this beautiful city."

Zuko sighed, covering his face in exasperation. "I'm not going, uncle." He stood up and made his way to the door.

"That's too bad… I was really hoping you would. _She'll_ be really disappointed." Iroh said as he folded his hands underneath his sleeves.

Zuko stopped and turned around to face his uncle. "_She_? What do you mean, _she_?"

"Oh, this nice young lady wanted to meet you, perhaps she wanted you to take her as your date."

"Right."

"Also, this young lady has an _older_ female friend, whom I was hoping in having the honor in taking her myself." Iroh grinned at his nephew.

Zuko merely stared. "You're kidding, right?"

Iroh furrowed his eyebrows. "No, I am not." Zuko dropped his shoulders, irritated. "Plus, I don't want _this_ to go to waste." Iroh motioned to the box in far corner near the door.

"What is it?" Zuko asked, picking up the box.

"Go ahead, you may open it and see for yourself."

Zuko raised his eyebrow and removed the lid. Inside was a deep red, satire formal uniform. He pulled it out, holding it from the small shoulder spikes, admiring the fine silk waistband and the burnt orange engravings on the collar. "Where did you get this? It's fit for a-"

"A Prince?" Iroh finished his sentence, putting his hand on Zuko's shoulder. "It was Lu Ten's when he was your age." Iroh answered, frowning slightly.

"How did you bring it with us?"

"It doesn't matter." Iroh gently took the box from Zuko's hands, and turned around. "You don't have to go if you do not want to."

They stood in silence for several moments, a twinge of guilt slightly rising in Zuko. "I'll go."

Iroh hid his smile. "I'm very happy to hear that."

"I'm only going because I'm tired of this rotten food." Zuko said, holding a bowl that appeared to be filled with muddy slush.

"Of course."

xxx 

Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph walked around the Ba Sing Se marketplace admiring the trinkets and accessories displayed among the wooden beams and countertops.

"Do you think Suki will like this?" Sokka asked, putting a large, green and yellow medallion to his chest.

"No." stated Toph, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"But you can't even se-"

"I have to agree with Toph." Katara interrupted. "It is really hideous." She put her hand to her mouth and laughed.

"Fine." Sokka said defeated. "Should I get her anything, though? It _is_ just a ball… which we should probably start getting ready for." said Sokka, taping the recently purchased sundial on his wrist.

The gang agreed and started heading back to the quarters they were staying at. Katara picked up her belongings and made her way in the other direction.

"I'll meet up with you guys later. Aunt Wu said she has a surprise for me."

"Aunt Wu is here?" asked Aang, curiously.

"Yeah, she arrived here a couple of weeks ago."

Aang shrugged his shoulders and caught up with the others. "See you at the ball, Katara!"

Katara waved and headed toward the tea shop, where Aunt Wu was waiting for her. She opened the brass door handles and walked inside, illuminated by the sweet fragrance of jasmine. She glanced around and spotted the elderly lady sitting near the back of the room. Katara quickly walked over and took her place on the sapphire cushion located on the floor.

"Nice to see you again, dear." Aunt Wu said through ruby red lips.

"It's nice to see you too, Aunt Wu." said Katara, raising the teacup to her mouth and silently sipped the warm contents inside.

"You're aware of the ball taking place tonight, yes?"

"Yes, I was planning on going with my friends. The king invited us himself." Katara said, excitedly, putting the teacup down.

Aunt Wu laughed, "I thought so. How would you like to meet a certain _powerful bender_?" she asked, curving one side of her lips, smiling.

"You mean… the one in my fortune? The one I'm supposed to marry?" Katara asked, enthusiastically clasping her hands together.

"I'm not saying that." She laughed again, putting up her hands up in defense. "I'm merely wondering if you would like to accompany a friend of mine's nephew to the ball."

"I would love to."

Aunt Wu took out an emerald robe laced with lime green ribbons that flowed beautiful with the whole attire. "You may wear this if you like. It's an earth kingdom gown which I had the pleasure of coming across along my journey." She folded it and hung it on Katara's arms.

Katara's eyes glowed, idolizing the robes. "Oh, thank you! And if I may ask, what is his name?"

"Excuse me?" Aunt Wu pardoned, slightly panicked.

"His name?"

"Oh dear, look at the time." Aunt Wu recovered quite lamely. "You may go ahead at get ready for your big night. Your date will meet you at _The Serpent's Diner_ in exactly an hour. I will also be there, accompanied by my own date." Aunt Wu winked, shooing Katara away hurriedly.

xxx 

"We're going to go to _The Serpent's Diner_ for a meal, before heading to the ball." said Iroh, gesturing to the street they were taking.

"Are you sure about this, uncle?" Zuko asked nervously, tugging at his collar. Zuko and Iroh made their way to the lamp-lit restaurant across town, stealing a few glances from fellow citizens.

"I've never thought you would be so anxious, Zuko. But then again, you always seem to surprise me." Iroh said, chuckling to himself.

"I'm not _anxious_. In case you haven't noticed, in these past years I haven't exactly found time to go out on _dates_."

"It's completely normal to be a little tense before a date. After all, you're still a teenage boy, even if you, yourself, do not see it…"

Zuko held open the door as they walked inside the diner, surrounded by townsfolk and bustling waiters. The waiters were dressed in fine satire black and yellow robes, most of them strutted as if they had wooden blocks tied to their shoes. Iroh pulled one of them down to whisper in his ear, Zuko couldn't catch what his uncle said, but the waiter nodded, taking a quick glimpse at Zuko and nodded once again at Iroh.

Zuko ignored the strange incident and folded his arms, leaning against the nearest wall.

"Hello handsome." An elderly lady walked into the diner. Zuko recognized her as the fortuneteller they came upon in that city… the one time when they were on the trail of the Avatar and his friends.

"Ah, hello yourself." Iroh greeted, holding out his arm which Aunt Wu slid her own into. "My nephew is quite excited to meet your young lady friend."

Aunt Wu turned her head towards Zuko. He quickly forced a smile, and continued to lean against the wall. "I'm sure he is." She said sarcastically. "She shall arrive soon." She winked, and followed Iroh to the candle-lit mat in the far corner of the diner.

Lowering her tone in almost a whisper, Aunt Wu asked, "What happens if they're not too fond of each other's company?" She and Iroh sat down eyeing Zuko on the other side of the restaurant.

"Oh ho, they definitely will not be fond of each other's company… at first anyway." Iroh chuckled, receiving an amused smile from Aunt Wu. "But that's the fun of it. And not to worry, I discussed the manner with a waiter, and he agreed to take care of any… occurrences that are bound to happen."

"You are a man of expertise." laughed Aunt Wu.

"It's what to expect from a man of my years."

xxx 

Zuko turned his back to the door. This wasn't exactly his definition of a good time… but than again, what was his definition of a good time? Zuko closed his eyes, trying to rid his head of the noisy chatter that filled the room, until he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to be my date, would you?"

Zuko pushed himself off from the wall. He has heard that voice before… it wasn't, it couldn't be… Zuko turned around to face the female with the familiar voice. The water tribe girl stood before him, both of them with unforeseen looks on their faces. She was wearing emerald robes with her hair in two large braids. She would have looked like any other earth kingdom girl if it wasn't for her dark skin and bright blue eyes.

"Wha- Zuko?"

"_You_…"

"You're my… date?"

"Depends, are you acquainted with the concubine sitting with my _dear old_ uncle?" Zuko asked in an agitated tone.

"If you mean _concubine_ as in Aunt Wu, then yes, she is a friend of mine." Katara drew her eyebrows together at the degrading word. She noticed that he started toward the exit. "What are you doing?"

"Leaving."

Zuko walked down the aisle cursing himself and his uncle. _If this is his definition of a joke, I'm not laughing_. When he reached the door, the waiter his uncle had spoke to earlier stood in his way.

"Leaving so soon? Oh, but I must insist that you try one of our specials. Right this way." The waiter placed a firm hand on his back, pushing him and Katara toward a back room and through the door. "I'll be right with you." The waiter added before closing the door, which made a loud click.

Katara walked up to the door and shook its handles. "I don't believe it!" Katara exclaimed. "It's locked! Why on earth… can they do this?"

"They can, once they have the okay from my _uncle_." Zuko replied, rubbing his temples in aggravation. He looked around the room. In the middle was a gold and emerald mat lit by overhead candles that shone throughout the entire room. There were streams and banners decorating the space in a royal manner, along with magnificently carved beams running across the walls.

The same waiter came back into the room a couple minutes later, encouraging them to take a seat. Once the annoyed teens were sitting, he placed a porcelain tea kettle and teacups in front of them.

"What may I get you to eat?" asked the waiter. "We have-"

"I'm not hungry." Zuko interrupted, ignoring the grumbling of his stomach.

"Alright, what may I get the young lady?"

Katara put a hand to the side of her face, sighing. "I guess I'll just have… do you happen to have stewed sea prunes?"

"Uh, I'm sure I can have the cook whip up something similar. If that's what you really want." The waiter replied, giving Katara a semi-concerned look.

The waiter left, leaving the two alone again.

"_Stewed sea prunes_?" Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"It's better than living off tea and _fire flakes_."

"You obviously don't know my uncle too well."

Zuko picked up the teacup and brought it to his lips, heating up the contents with his hands.

"You should be careful with your firebending. You wouldn't want to be caught, would you?"

Zuko glared at Katara. He wondered how she knew about him needing to keep his identity a secret, but decided against asking her.

"I've seen the wanted posters."

"If I was unaware of the fact that I need to keep my firebending hidden, I would've already burned down the door."

"Is that your answer to everything? Burning down any obstacle that stands in your way? And your people say that the water tribe is barbaric."

"I didn't say that."

Katara eased up a bit, realizing what she had accused of him. She shifted slightly on the cushion and glanced up at the boy sitting across from her. "Look, I'm so-"

"Besides, why would I need to say something of the sort, when it's already clearly obvious?" Zuko joked inwardly, but Katara didn't quite catch the humor.

She clenched her fists and the liquid in Zuko's cup burst outward, shattering it and scolding Zuko's unprotected hands. Zuko hissed curses as he shook his hands due to the burning pain.

"You would think a firebender would be used to heated hands." Katara said sarcastically.

Zuko retorted with a glare.

"Here." Katara took off the lid of the tea kettle and stripped the loose tea leaves from the water, then bended the water so it slipped over her small hands like gloves. "Give me your hands."

"Don't touch me." Zuko said angrily, putting his hands on his lap.

"You're just as stubborn as my brother." Katara forcefully grabbed his scolded hands and placed hers on his own. Zuko winced in pain, but a softened expression formed on his face as the burn marks slowly disappeared and was replaced by a cooling sensation. It felt different than what he was used to, almost like fire on ice.

Before realizing that they were still holding each other's hands, Zuko asked, "How did you do that?" He quickly removed his hands from hers, rubbing the inside of his palms.

"Some of my people are granted with these special abilities… it was actually a firebender who explained to me how powerful it truly is."

Silence fell among them, until the waiter came bustling in with Katara's meal. He placed it in front of her and wished her a good evening before heading back out the door. She began eating when she noticed Zuko was still rubbing his palms.

"Did you want any?"

Zuko shook his head, staring at the back of his hands, as if admiring a fine piece of artwork.

"Are you alright?" Katara never thought she would be asking Zuko that question. She always felt motherly towards others, especially Aang. It was just an instinct of hers that she could quite shake off.

"I was just thinking that if you could heal burns, then you could probably…" Zuko traced his fingers along his cheek bone, right below his scar. "… Never mind."

"You know… I probably could, if you wanted me to."

"No, that's okay." Zuko stood up and walked toward a wall, looking at the ancient documents that hung there.

Katara had never seen Zuko this mellow and calm before. She always pictured him to be ruthless and cruel. He always seemed so… _inhuman_. She should've known better to judge people, but how else are you supposed to feel towards your enemy?

"My mother always told me how the fire nation was the element of power, but it was just as balanced and strong as the others. Even though what she said went against everything we were taught." Zuko said as he traced a finger over the fire insignia located on a map that hung on the wall.

"What happened to her?" Katara asked, standing up and taking a place besides Zuko.

He shifted slightly, noticing her presence. "I don't know."

Katara placed a soft hand on Zuko's shoulder. Silence rode by for a few seconds until she spoke. "My mother died during a fir-… a raid." She removed her hand and hugged herself due to the sudden cold memories that polluted the air.

Zuko tilted his head down and closed his eyes "I'm sorry." he whispered in a soft tone.

Katara sighed. "It's a funny thing about mothers… they can ease you from so much pain, but when they're gone, the pain just continues to increase and just doesn't seem to stop."

Silence filled the room again, both in deep thought. Zuko raised his hand and placed it on the map in front of him.

"My uncle said that it's important to draw wisdom from different places, instead of one. It can make one more powerful if you study techniques from other benders."

"I know."

Zuko eyed Katara. "You do?"

"Yes, it was something I was taught long ago. Each element deals with a different type of force. Like, waterbenders deal with the flow of energy."

"You sound like my uncle."

Katara laughed. "Here, I'll show you." She separated the loose tea leaves and the water, once again and bended it toward them. "It's all about the flow of the body. Like this." She demonstrated a simple wave move with her arms and body.

Zuko attempted to mimic her, which only received a small laugh out of Katara.

"You find this amusing, don't you?" Zuko accused.

"Only a little."

"Well, I could say that your sad attempts to teach me _waterbending are_ just as amusing."

"I'm just trying to show you the movements. It would be impossible to teach bending to someone as stubborn as you." Katara said, putting a hand on her hip and bending the water with the other.

Zuko scowled at her.

Sighing, Katara positioned herself in front of Zuko with her back slightly against his chest. "Follow what I do." She demonstrated the move a couple of times again. It wasn't until Zuko swallowed hard that she realized how close she was to him. Katara looked down, concealing the blush that was starting to form on her cheeks. But she wasn't the only one hiding it.

"I think I got it." Zuko said, voice cracking slightly. He mentally beat himself up knowing how idiotic that sounded. _Since when did his voice crack_?

Katara took that as her cue and stepped aside, brushing her two large braids behind her shoulders. Zuko _almost_ wanted her close presence back.

"My name is Katara, in case you didn't know." Katara said, breaking the awkward silence.

"I did know."

"Oh, well I wasn't sure since you've only addressed me as _you_ or _little peasant_. I'm sure you've thrown in _water tribe girl_ into the mix also."

"Are you not all things?" Zuko asked, smirking.

"Alright then, how about if I call you _fire breath_?" Katara crossed her arms, returning the smirk.

Zuko narrowed his eyes. "I'll show _you_ fire breath." he said through clenched teeth, drawing his face closer to Katara's.

Katara moved her head back slightly with a contorting expression. Zuko pulled back too seeing how close their faces were to one another. He sighed, running his sweaty palms through his thick hair. The stickiness made strands of his hair stick out in odd directions.

Katara covered her mouth with both of her hands to silence her laugh.

"What?"

She motioned her hand above her head, smiling.

Zuko glared at her, smoothing the top of his head. "You have the most random of mood swings."

"That's one thing we have in common. I guess we're not so different after all, even if you wish not to see it."

Zuko sighed in exasperation, looking around the room. "It looks like we're going to be stuck in here for a while." Zuko said, changing the subject.

Katara walked over to the door. "Well, not exactly… the door's unlocked now." She pushed it open slightly, allowing a narrow strip of light to form across the floor.

"Figures." Zuko said, slapping his forehead. "Even if it is, there's no way we'll get past my uncle or your friend."

"Not if we humor them."

"Excuse me?"

"Just play along." Katara said, sliding the door all the way open.

Zuko followed her out of the room, adjusting to the blinding light. He spotted Iroh and Aunt Wu on the other side of the diner.

"Oh Zuko, you're so handsome and smart!" Katara said rather loudly, catching the attention of nearly everyone in the room. Iroh and Aunt Wu even looked up to see what the commotion was about.

Zuko caught on to what she was doing and followed her lead. "Oh yes, you too. I mean, you're not _handsome_… but you're… yeah."

Katara let out the fakest of school-girl giggles. "Oh you always make me laugh, Zuzu." They continued walking down the aisle, nearing the exit.

Zuko was blushing madly, mainly because he was extremely embarrassed of the childhood nickname. And the fact that everyone was staring at him didn't help the matter much either.

"I think we should name our first child after this lovely restaurant." Katara continued. "Serpent! I mean, it's manly and strongly holds feminism also."

"Um y-yeah… sure." Zuko stammered. The exit seemed to slip further and further from his grasp.

"Oh Zuko, carry me!" Katara jumped into his arms unexpectedly. Surprised by the sudden action, he almost lost his balance. After gaining back his composure, and made his way to the exit as fast as he could, now in control of their pace. She was moving much to slow for him earlier. Finally reaching their destination, he slightly kicked the door open and walked hurriedly into the cool night.

"That was one of the most bizarre things I've ever seen." said Aunt Wu, raising an eyebrow.

Iroh chuckled. "Oh, they're good."

xxx 

Zuko placed her back on the ground, a tinge of red still remain in his cheeks. Katara was laughing hysterically.

"Don't you think you over did it a bit?" Slight annoyance rendered in his voice.

"Maybe, but the looks on their faces were totally worth it." Katara replied, referring to Iroh and Aunt Wu. "Oh come on, you have to admit it was kind of funny."

"Hilarious."

"Lighten up, _Zuzu_."

"Don't call me that." Zuko said furrowing his eyebrows. He watched as Katara started walking away, heading towards the blaring lights and music a few blocks or so away.

"Aren't you coming?" Katara asked, stopping in her tracks and turning her head.

Zuko blinked. _She still wanted to go to the ball… in his company? What happened to the ambitious, hard-headed feminist that he loathed?_

"Suit yourself." Katara continued walking when she received no answer from him. She was disappointed, but she would never admit it.

Zuko looked back at the restaurant; he didn't want to face his uncle anytime soon. He followed her, defeated. She blushed at the sound of his footsteps trailing softly beside her. Music soon filled the air and became louder at every step. Prickling scents of spices reached their noses as they grew closer to the festivities. Katara stole a quick glance at the silent young man striding next to her, watching as he was pulling at his collar again.

"There's nothing to be nervous about, I don't bite." Katara said, smiling with a sense of supremacy rising within her.

Zuko was taken aback by her sudden confidence level. "Why do all of you think I'm so nervous? It's this stupid collar…" He tugged at it again with emphasis.

Katara laughed softly. She looked up at the festive decorations that increased in quantity as they drew nearer to the ball. They passed a couple of street vendors, all of them trying to catch their attention. Zuko merely mumbled to himself how idiotic they were. He was growing agitated of all the shouts and annoying jeers.

"You look like a strong man! Why don't you take a hand at the _Serpent Claw Toss_ and win something nice for your lady! It'll only cost four bronze pieces!" One man taunted, fiddling with a small bag he held in his hand.

Zuko grabbed Katara's wrist and pulled them faster through the streets, the faster they get there, the less he was willing to shoved their 'prizes' down their throats.

Katara rolled her eyes. "They're only street vendors; all you have to do is ignore them." They slowed down their pace, and continued walking.

"My patience has pretty much run out for the night."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Katara asked, taking the statement offensively. But she honestly couldn't blame him. Being set up with your mortal enemy on a romantic blind date wasn't exactly _joyful_. Although, he _did_ come with her to the ball… maybe she would learn more about this so-called enemy. He was going to be a tough shell to crack, but the night was still young.

"Nothing." He stated bluntly.

She shrugged it off, not wanting to push further into the matter. They turned the corner and stared in awe at the scene.

They were standing on the outside deck of the palace. The ground littered with beautifully-placed marble bricks that ran all the way to the doorstep of the tall building. In the middle was a magnificently carved fountain that held designs that you would only find in the wealthiest of places. Water flowed out of the top and gently made its way down through many layers of stone until it would reach the bottom to repeat the course. Banners hung high while emerald and bright yellow lanterns lit up the ground in a firefly-like manner. Small shops and houses ran along the side, but all lights were darkened due to its inhabitants enjoying the festival. The more common citizens of the city remained outdoors while the King's most respected guests celebrated inside. Inside was most likely where Katara's friends will spend their time during the ball. This meant that Zuko and Katara would enjoy their evening outdoors.

But they weren't complaining. They watched as many green-clad bodies danced to the music that played gorgeously in the background. Laughter and joyful cries made their way throughout the entire deck.

They stood in silence for a while, which urged Katara to tap her foot unconsciously. "You're new at this, aren't you?"

"No, the Fire Nation hosted a large amount of festivals."

"Oh, I just assumed that you didn't know how to da-"

"_Doyouwanttodance_?" Zuko murmured under his breath. He was willing to try anything to get her to keep quiet.

"Excuse me?" Katara knew quite well what he asked, but she decided to tease him just a little.

Zuko turned his head to face her, crossing his arms. He was not going to repeat himself knowing that she heard him coherently. He raised an eyebrow mockingly.

Katara sighed deeply. "Sorry, I didn't know that it was such a horrible option."

Zuko placed a soft hand on Katara's back sending shivers up her spine. She smiled at him as he held out his other hand. She set her own on top of his as he guiding her to the middle of the floor. He gently positioned his hands on her small waist while she raised hers to his shoulder. "Are you happy now?" Zuko asked as if he was doing her a favor of some sort.

"Not quite." Katara pulled herself closer to him, causing him to stiffen his posture. "Now I am." A slight sense of dominance lingered in her voice. She blushed at the idea of her being the dominant one of the two. It was probably the stewed sea prunes talking. "You know, if someone told me a couple of days ago that I would be dancing with you, I would never believe them."

Zuko remained silent. Truth be told, he wouldn't have believe them either.

Katara continued, "You just seem so different than before…"

"People aren't always that simple."

"Well, I'm willing to listen whenever you're ready." Katara's eyes drifted to the side and Zuko's followed suit, both of them avoiding each other's gaze.

"Why are you so interested?"

"Because I think you need someone to understand." Katara responded softly.

Zuko pulled himself away from her grasp. "Your friends are probably looking for you." He turned around, and started making his way out of the crowd.

"So that's it?" Katara hands fiddled with one another, but she kept her eyes on the retreating figure in front of her.

Zuko turned around, meeting her eyes. "_Katara_…" Her name escaped his lips for the first time. "All you need to know now is that I'm not your enemy."

"I know."

xxx 

Zuko made his way back, alone. Walking inside the house he spotted his uncle counting change on the floor.

"Did you have fun, Zuko?" Iroh asked, not looking up at his nephew.

Zuko made his way to his bedroom door. "I need some sleep."

"I see… I hope you don't find too much difficulty in whether or not you should confide in her." Iroh continued to count change, eyes not lifting up from the task at hand.

Zuko paused at the door before slowly walking in, heavy thoughts following him and soothing his sleep.


End file.
